


Moving Day

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during the epilogue; the day after Blaine asks Kurt to move in.))@fablewriter prompted: I would totally LOVE to see prompt where Kurt goes with Blaine to Kurt's apartment to pack his things and Rachel gets onto him again about the fees, Blaine yells at her this time - she storms out and...both are kind of turned on by the whole thing that they have sex...on Rachels bed lol.*I tweaked the prompt just atinybit





	Moving Day

“Good morning, San,” Blaine said, as Santana walked into the kitchen. “I made pancakes. There is some left on the stove if you want them.”

Santana nodded in reply and looked over at the breakfast bar where Kurt and Blaine were eating. “What time are you heading over to your old place to pick up your stuff?” she asked Kurt, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“We were thinking we’d leave right after we finish eating,” Kurt answered. “Most of our classes for today have been cancelled because our professors wanted to get an early start on Thanksgiving Break. And neither one of us is going to miss anything important in the couple of classes that we do still have. So we’re just going to spend the morning packing up my things. Then we figured we’d go rent a moving van after lunch to transport it all back here. That way we’re not rushing anything. And since today is the last day of classes before break tomorrow, we will have all of tomorrow morning/early afternoon to pack and move too if we need it.”

“You guys mind waiting for me, so I can tag along too?” she asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances then looked back over at Santana. “You really want to help me move?” Kurt replied in disbelief.

“I said I wanted to tag along; I never said I wanted to do any work,” she answered. “Basically, I just want to see the look on Berry’s face when you tell her you’re moving in with us. I have a feeling she’s not gonna take it well.”

“What about school? Don’t you have classes to go to?” Blaine checked.

Santana shrugged, “I can miss one day. Break starts tomorrow, so like you said, it’s not like I’ll be missing anything important.”

Kurt sighed, “Fine. You can come. But if you’re not planning on helping, do me a favor and stay out of the way.”

\---

Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire morning packing up most of Kurt’s things. Rachel had already left for NYADA by the time they reached the apartment, so they were able to work quickly without a lot of disruptions. Santana had mostly stayed out of their way as they worked; but she did help to bubble wrap some items and label some boxes, so she wasn’t completely useless. Right now, the boys were in the kitchen making lunch, while Santana watched TV in the living room.

The front door opened and Rachel traipsed into the room. “Santana?” Rachel said, confused upon seeing the girl on her couch. “How did you get in here? _Why_ are you here?”

Santana motioned toward the kitchen and replied, “I’m helping Hummel pack,” as though it should have been obvious.

Rachel then looked over to where she pointed and saw Kurt plating a few sandwiches while Blaine poured some drinks. “Pack? Why are you packing? I thought you were going to continue living here? I already told the landlord you were planning on re-signing the lease for this place once my name was removed. And I only mentioned that I was moving yesterday. You couldn’t possibly have found a new place to live already. And even if you somehow miraculously did find an apartment to rent, there’s no way you’d be able to move in so soon. So what are you really up to?” Rachel questioned.

The boys brought the food into the living room, placed it on the coffee table, and then took a seat on the couch. Kurt looked at Rachel and sighed in annoyance, while he shook his head. “What!? Rachel, of course I’m not staying here! Why do you think I got so upset about you deciding to move without talking to me first? What part of _‘I can’t afford to live here by myself!’_ did you not understand?” he replied. “Without a roommate to share the bills, I have no choice _but_ to move.”

“You always have a choice. You’re just making this harder than it has to be,” Rachel told him. “But since you are moving out too, I’ll need you to give me your half of the early termination fee before you leave. Cash would best, to avoid bank transaction fees or lengthy processing times; especially with Thursday being a holiday and all. I can go with you to the ATM down the street now, if you want. That way we can make sure I get the money before I have to be at work in a couple of hours. Your half is only $250, so you should have that available, right? Oh, and did you sign the form yet? I smoothed it all out and hung it up on the fridge for you.”

“I’m not paying that fee!” Kurt told her. “I didn’t _choose_ to move out. You _forced_ this decision upon me. You made the decision to break the lease all on your own; therefore you can pay that fee all on your own. I’ll sign the form once all my stuff is at my new place, and not a second sooner.”

“You’re being extremely immature about this whole thing, Kurt,” she replied. “It shouldn’t matter who made what decision. What matters is that it is _our_ lease. Therefore, _both_ of us should be responsible for it. It’s _only_ $250. I’ve seen you spend more than that on a scarf before.”

Blaine let out a loud, frustrated sigh. “Rachel, just _stop_ already. The only reason there is even a fee to pay in the first place is because you are insisting on moving out _this week_ ; rather than wait until your lease runs out in April. If you can’t wait 5 more months, that’s on you; not him,” he said, pointing to Kurt. “If you really want someone to split the cost with you, ask Jesse; since _he’s_ the reason you’re moving. Kurt’s not giving you any money; and that’s all there is to it. Accept it and move on.”

“This matter doesn’t concern you, Blaine. Why are you even here anyway?” Rachel replied.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he asked, confused. “My boyfriend is moving in with me; so of course I’m going to help him pack and move. I’m not going to make him do it all by himself.”

Rachel glanced at Kurt skeptically. “You’re moving in with _them_?” Her voice dripped with indignation, as she pointed at Blaine and Santana. “But they live in a two bedroom apartment. Where are you gonna sleep?”

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana all gaped at her, disbelieving of what they just heard. “Um, Rachel,” Blaine began, tentatively. “Kurt and I will be _sharing_ a room. And a bed. Just like we always do whenever he spends the night there. Because he is my boyfriend. And that’s what couples do. I mean, Jesse’s not giving you your own private bedroom at his place, is he?”

Rachel rolled her eyes then gave Blaine a patronizing look. “Of course not! But Jesse and I are in a _serious_ relationship. And this is a huge step forward in that relationship. Because living together is a big _commitment_ ,” she said, slowly, as if talking to a child. “Are you sure you’re capable of handling that? I’m just saying, just because Jesse asked me to live with him, doesn’t mean you’re _obligated_ to do the same with Kurt. This isn’t a competition. My relationship and your ‘relationship’,” she made exaggerated finger quotes in the air, and used a mocking tone on the word ‘relationship’, “are _very_ different. What Jesse and I have is _special_. I mean, neither one of you can even commit to just one sexual partner; you really think you’re ready for this type or amount of _responsibility_?”

Santana jumped up off the couch and began angrily pointing at Rachel while yelling at her in Spanish. Blaine quickly got up to hold her back, so that she didn’t injure herself or Rachel. He began softly speaking to Santana, in Spanish, in order to calm her down; while Kurt was chewing on the inside of his cheek, and taking deep breaths through his nose, to prevent himself from attacking Rachel himself.

Once Santana sat back down, to quietly stew in her own anger, Blaine turned toward Rachel with an angry scowl on his face. He kept his voice low and controlled as he spoke to her, “How. _Dare_. You. I _love_ Kurt. With my whole heart. I am _fully_ committed to him _and_ our relationship. I didn’t ask him to move in out of some false or perceived obligation. I asked him to move in with me because I want to be closer to him; to spend more time with him; because he is the love of my life. In fact, the _only_ reason I didn’t ask him to move in with me sooner was out of respect for _you_. Because I didn’t want to inconvenience you with rushing around, trying to find a new place to live; or worry about breaking your lease early. You obviously don’t have that same respect for Kurt though; someone you _claim_ is your best friend.”

Blaine’s calm annoyance toward Rachel suddenly turned furious and outraged. “And _fuck you_ for using my _job_ to try to justify your ignorant, narrow-minded, bigotry; you selfish, self-centered, egotistical _bitch_! You know nothing about me, or the things that I’ve been through! You have no idea the type of shit I have had to deal with! Or what I am or am not capable of handling. Not only that, but you are not privy to the personal, intimate details of my relationship with Kurt. You don’t know anything about _us_ , as a unit. We are a team. For you to say that I’m not committed to Kurt, or not _responsible_ enough to take this step forward in our relationship, is complete and utter _bullshit_!

“Not to mention, you are the _last_ person that should be lecturing us about how serious of a commitment this is considering you had asked your pseudo-boyfriend, Brody, to live with you before you were even officially a couple! So why don’t you take your judgmental, hypocritical attitude toward me and go _shove it up your ass_!”

All three of the other occupants in the room stared at him wide-eyed in open-mouthed shock. Rachel was the first to finally react to Blaine’s outburst. “You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that!” she shrieked.

“No!” Blaine shouted at her, cutting her off from continuing. “You have absolutely no right to treat me, or Kurt, with such disrespect like you have been. I am _sick_ of it! I have spent too many years of my life being treated like a doormat! And I _won’t_ let you do the same thing to Kurt! He is the most compassionate, kindhearted, loving person I have ever met! Time after time, he has been so gracious and forgiving toward you; when you _didn’t_ deserve it. All because he considers you a close friend; and he is nothing if not loyal to his friends. But yet, you keep taking advantage of his generosity, and spitting in face over and over again. Well it stops _now_! He deserves to be appreciated and respected; _all of the time_ ; not _just_ when it’s beneficial for you! So do us all a favor and get over yourself!”

Rachel huffed in annoyance, turned heel, and stormed out of the apartment; slamming the door behind her. “Wow, munchkin,” Santana said, sounding impressed. “I didn’t know you had that in you. Good work.”

“Holy shit, that was hot,” Kurt said, staring at Blaine in awe. He stood up quickly, grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt, and pulled him in for a heated, passionate kiss. As soon as the kiss broke, Kurt growled out, “I really need to fuck you right now.”

Blaine whimpered before replying, “And I really want you to fuck me right now; but we already disassembled your bed.”

“Rachel’s bed is still in one piece. And I know for a fact her sheets are clean. C’mon.” Kurt then dragged Blaine by his shirt into Rachel’s room, forgetting to shut the door behind them. He hurriedly stripped Blaine out of his clothes before pulling off his own and tossing them into a pile on the floor.

Kurt shoved Blaine down onto the bed then climbed on top of him. He leaned down, kissing Blaine passionately, as he started to rut against him. “God, everything you said to Rachel; and the way you stood up for me…Fuck that was so hot! I loved that you didn’t let her get away with anything; and that you didn’t let her walk all over you. I’m so fucking proud of you!” Kurt told him, in between kisses.

“That’s all I want. For you to be proud of me. I love you so much,” Blaine replied, breathlessly.

Kurt reached over and opened the drawer on Rachel’s nightstand, knowing that’s where she kept her condoms. He silently thanked every deity known to man, when he realized there was only one left. He removed the condom from the box and shut the drawer; leaving the empty box inside.

Kurt swiftly ripped open the packaging, tossing the wrapper onto the floor, and rolled the condom onto himself. Then he tapped two fingers against Blaine’s lips and said, “Open up, babe, or we’re doing this dry.”

Blaine immediately sucked Kurt’s fingers into his mouth to coat them in as much saliva as he could, as quickly as he could. Once Kurt was satisfied with how wet they now were, he wasted no time with teasing of any sort and immediately pressed both fingers deep inside of Blaine’s hole.

It didn’t take very long to prep Blaine, and soon Kurt was crawling his way up Blaine’s body to straddle his face. “Suck me; get me wet,” Kurt commanded. He thrusted his cock in and out of Blaine’s mouth a few times, moaning at the feel of Blaine’s eager tongue.

“Fuck; that feels good.” Kurt started to pull himself back, but Blaine’s mouth followed, not wanting to let go. “Honey, if you keep doing that, I can’t fuck you. And I really think both of us would rather my cock be in your ass right now.”

Blaine, reluctantly withdrew his mouth, and looked at Kurt with a pleading expression. “Don’t go easy on me,” he told Kurt.

Kurt repositioned himself, and pressed the tip of his cock against Blaine’s hole. He smirked at Blaine, relaying that he got the message, and then shoved himself deep inside of Blaine; bottoming out in one quick movement. He didn’t even give Blaine a chance to get used to the intrusion before he immediately began thrusting in and out of Blaine’s tight heat at a vigorous pace.

Blaine was screaming out in pleasure, encouraging Kurt to go harder and faster. “Yes, Kurt, yes! Right there, baby. Oh, fuck, I love you.”

“Love you too. The way you handled Rachel…you were so fucking hot. I am so proud of you. I love you so much. Fuck!” Kurt told him, as he continued thrusting into Blaine. “And I had no idea you could speak Spanish like that either. God, you are so fucking sexy!”

“Maribel taught me… Oh, fuck, baby that feels good… I practically grew up at Santana’s house… Oh god, right there… More… Yes… Did you… Fuck… Did you really think I could spend so much time with her family and not pick up the language?” Blaine replied between moans. “Fuck, Kurt! I need to cum, baby! Please!”

Kurt reached down and took hold of Blaine’s erection and began stroking him. “Let go, honey.”

Blaine screamed out as he climaxed; his orgasm coating his stomach and abs. Kurt continued to pound into him for another minute before he tipped over the edge as well. They each took a moment to come down from their high before Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine. Kurt removed the condom, tying it up, and tossed it in the general direction of Rachel’s trash bin; not caring if it went in or not.

“Fuck; that was amazing,” Kurt said, giddily.

Blaine smile and nodded in agreement. “Yes, it was.” He then hissed in pain as he attempted to sit up. He waved off the concerned look Kurt gave him, and glanced around the room. “Rachel doesn’t have tissues in here?”

Kurt pointed to the far side of the room, “Over there, with all her makeup.”

“Fuck that,” Blaine replied, before cleaning himself off with a corner of the blanket he was laying on.

Santana appeared in the open doorway and stared at the two boys. “Are you two done yet? There’s still a lot of work to get done, and the rental place closes at 6:00.”

Kurt scrambled to cover himself with one of Rachel’s pillows. “Santana! Don’t you knock? What the fuck?”

“You left the door open,” she answered. “Why would I knock?”

“I did?” he asked, checking with Blaine for confirmation.

Blaine nodded, “Yeah, you did.”

“Oh. Oops?” he said, shrugging. “Well, whatever, can you give us a few minutes to get dressed? Alone? Please?”

Santana rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room. As soon as she was out of sight, Kurt threw the pillow back onto the bed, gathered up his and Blaine’s clothing from the floor, tossed Blaine’s clothes to him, and hurriedly got dressed. He walked over to where Blaine was retying his bowtie, straightening it out for him once he finished, and then wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight hug.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Kurt began, quietly. “I am _so_ proud of you.”

Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, and sniffed back the tears that threatened to escape. “Thank you.”

Kurt pulled back from the hug and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. He took hold of his hand, smiled at him, and motioned his head toward the open door. “C’mon. Let’s go get me moved in to your place.”

“ _Our_ place,” Blaine corrected.

“Our place,” he agreed.

 


End file.
